


Снежные ангелы

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (and a little bit of angst), (just a little bit!), Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Первая зима Стива Роджерса в двадцать первом веке.





	Снежные ангелы

**Author's Note:**

> Почему меня потянуло написать про Рождество в тридатиградусную жару? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Альтернативное название — «Наташа помогает Стиву разобраться с его гардеробом, его мыслями и меню в "Старбаксе" (и ещё неизвестно, что из этого хуже)».
> 
> Таймлайн фика, как понятно из описания — первая зима Стива в новом веке (и до событий «Другой войны»).
> 
> В плане настроения и атмосферы некоторые фрагменты этого текста отчасти вдохновлены другим: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415901
> 
> А ещё я очень люблю Наташу и рада, что наконец написала что-то с её участием.

Стив всё ещё помнит, как в тридцатые в Нью-Йорке невозможно было дышать. Не с огромными трубами, из которых валил густой чёрный дым, над крышами зданий. Не с его слабыми, болезненными лёгкими. Единственное время, когда становилось хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть лучше — когда выпадал свежий снег. Морозным воздухом тоже нельзя было дышать много, но он был чище, его хотелось набрать полные лёгкие и идти домой, стараясь не расплескать внутри.

Тогда люди не слишком понимали необходимость не загрязнять воздух клубами дыма. Теперь они понимали, но не слишком, кажется, заботились об этом, несмотря на обилие организаций, выступающих в защиту окружающей среды.

Это — одна из тех вещей, которые Стив искренне не понимает об этом веке.

Другая — зачем ему необходимо столько одежды. Он вполне согласен с парой повседневных комплектов, чтобы можно было не стирать и не сушить один и тот же сразу, как только снимешь его, он понимает необходимость нескольких пар обуви. Но здесь — здесь люди покупают одежду потому, что им понравился принт на ней. Потому что у них уже есть футболка вроде такой, но эта лучше подчёркивает торс. Потому что у них есть абсолютно такая же футболка, но они хотят иметь её и в другом цвете тоже.

Всё это он слышит за ту неполную половину дня, что проводит в нескольких крупных нью-йоркских моллах. С ним Наташа, которая никак не даёт понять, если она и слышит разговоры других покупателей — она просто собирает с вешалок футболки, иногда прикладывая их к нему и задумчиво смотря, иногда — просто намётанным движением кидая себе на локоть к другим. Как ни удивительно, несмотря на множество новых, по-разному считающихся размеров, она угадывает с ними почти всегда.

Она сама предложила ему составить компанию — потому что трудно ориентироваться в городе, в котором ты толком не был и который последний раз видел примерно семь декад назад, сказала она по телефону, и потому, что с другом просто всегда веселее.

Стив спросил тогда, на деле ли эта последняя часть — какая-то русская поговорка, потому что звучит она именно так, и Наташа рассмеялась, но не ответила.

Когда они, наконец, заканчивают, время близится к часу пополудни, и она предлагает ему зайти выпить кофе. Они заходят в «Старбакс» — место, где длина меню внушает Стиву почти священный ужас. Наташа уже почти готова подойти к бариста и сделать заказ, когда её взгляд падает на его лицо, и она наверняка замечает, что на нём, в отличие от тех времён, когда он выпрыгивает из самолёта без парашюта — откровенные паника и замешательство.

Тогда она берёт карту напитков, и они садятся и долго, около получаса, выбирают. Стив озвучивает позицию из меню, Наташа описывает ему вкус кофе. Его почему-то не удивляет то, что она знает их практически все, даже заканчивая иногда за него длинные, пространные описания.

В конце концов они сходятся на фраппучино с маршмеллоу для Стива, а когда Наташа называет бариста свой заказ — и Стиву кажется, что она говорит минут пять без перерыва, заканчивая всё это «...гранде, с собой» — и добавляет «не хотите сделать скидку своей постоянной клиентке и её другу?», подмигивая ему, у него в груди разливается странное тепло. Она считает его другом.

Ещё примерно через двадцать минут они выходят — каждый со своим большим, приятно обжигающим руки в лёгкий мороз стаканом, и шагают в сторону старинного здания, в котором снимает квартиру Наташа. Разумеется, Стив, как джентльмен и друг — и это если не говорить о благодарности за её помощь с содержимом всех пакетов у них в руках — предлагает её проводить. Они неторопливо минуют квартал за кварталом, стараясь не сталкиваться со спешащими прохожими, держа между собой небольшую, комфортную дистанцию. По всему Нью-Йорку, кажется, развешаны рождественские декорации, весь город сияет разноцветными огнями, почти во всех магазинах, где они побывали сегодня, чересчур громко наигрывали рождественские джинглы. Стив старается не быть как тот зелёный парень из фильма, который они смотрели почти все вместе, собираясь в башне Старка, и не портить Рождество, но трудно ощущать его дух, когда снега на улице почти нет. Всё вокруг серое и покрыто обычной для того, кто прожил в Большом Яблоке хоть неделю, серой пылью, но в канун Рождества это, пожалуй, кажется особенно неправильным.

Раньше дети любили, как только начинал валить снег, с криками выбегать из дома, не поправляя заботливо надетые матерями и уже сбившиеся от радостного возбуждения шапки, и падать в снег, с хохотом ровно раскатывая его под руками и ногами, делая снежных ангелов.

Стив помнит, как так любили делать они — в то Рождество даже ему разрешила мама, потому что он не болел всю осень и зиму, и, как считали они с Баки, вполне пережил бы, если бы немного снега случайно забилось ему за шиворот.

Едва услышав торопливый стук в дверь, он в очередной раз тогда выглянул в окно — и увидел. Медленные, торжественно падающие хлопья снега; и лицо Баки, когда Стив распахнул перед ним дверь, уже полностью одетый — радостное, с покрасневшими от холода и восторга щеками.

Идём, тогда сказал Баки. И никаких поблажек при игре в снежки и маленьком конкурсе — среди них самих и детей из окрестных домов — на лучшего снежного ангела. Ты, Стиви, удивительно упрям и всегда делаешь всё лучшим образом, так что я-то в тебе уверен, сказал тогда он.

Стив и впрямь тогда выиграл конкурс — по крайней мере, по мнению Баки, а другого ему было и не нужно. Стив и впрямь потом не заболел — он заболел после, следующей же весной, как только с крыш и коньков ветхих зданий в их квартале в Бруклине начала звенеть капель. И Баки почти наравне с мамой сидел у его постели, совсем, кажется, не боясь заразиться, и подбадривал его историями о том, что было сегодня в школе и книгами, которые он приносил оттуда же.

Баки.

Как и всегда, от этого короткого имени сердце и горло Стива словно сжимает холодной рукой с намерзшей на ней льдом. Когда-то, напротив, от одного короткого «Баки!», произнесённого им же самим вслух или лишь в собственных мыслях, его обливало теплом.

Наташа, на ходу достав из нагрудного кармана куртки бальзам для губ, красит их (хоть никакого цвета на них и не появляется), смотрясь в витрину какого-то магазина, где манекены тоже увиты разноцветными ярко мерцающими гирляндами, и встречается со Стивом взглядом через отражение в стекле.

Холодная рука будто всё ещё сжимает его горло, и Стив лишь надеется, что не изменился в лице, что на нём прежнее беззаботное выражение.

— Ты не хочешь зайти? — наконец, спрашивает она.

Стив может только отрицательно качнуть головой; у него не хватает сил даже придумать вежливый предлог для отказа.

— Всё в порядке. Я могу справиться сам, — они оба знают, о чём он. И оба знают, что он лжёт.

Наташа склоняет голову, отчего её зеркально-гладкие волосы соскальзывают с плеча на грудь, закрывая на ней по-своему забавную брошь с анатомически точным изображением сердца.

— Можешь, — негромко отвечает она. Людской поток обтекает их, кое-кто бросает недовольные взгляды на парочку идиотов, которым приспичило вести беседы посреди тротуара в час пик в самом большом городе Америки. — Но тебе не нужно. Зачем, если я могу тебе помочь? Если я _хочу_ помочь?

И это так напоминает тот давний, семидесятилетней давности, дружеский жест, и это и в этот раз так абсолютно искренне, что Стив почти чувствует, как его глаза жжёт — и не от холодного атлантического ветра.

К счастью и нет, Наташа даже слишком хорошо всё понимает — она берёт его за руку мягко, но не позволяя возражений, и тянет за собой.

— Пойдём, — говорит она. — Поможешь мне занести домой мои покупки, хорошо?

Все её покупки сегодня — пара туфель на высоком каблуке и тёмные очки, и уж с этим она способна справиться без малейшего труда, это понятно и младенцу.

Когда она смотрит на него через плечо в ожидании ответа, реакции — чего нибудь, — Стив кивает и смаргивает влагу с ресниц, глядя на серый тротуар под ногами.

***

— Где же они… Они ведь были здесь. Точно были.

Когда Наташа привычным движением залезает на собственную кухонную стойку, чтобы достать что-то из верхних ящиков, Стив срывается с места помочь — хотя с потолками здесь и ему для этого понадобится стул, — но Наташа сосредоточенно отмахивается и продолжает открывать новые и новые дверцы в поиске… чего?

Впрочем, этого Стив спросить не успевает — ответ сам идёт к нему в руки. Буквально. Наташа кидает ему какой-то пакет через плечо и с торжествующим видом спускается, встав на носочки и захлопнув забытую дверцу того шкафчика, с которого начала поиски.

Стив рассматривает тихо шелестящий от прикосновений пакет. В нём — белые маршмеллоу, немного больше, чем были в кофейне, но такие же мягкие и аппетитные на вид. На пластике пакета нарисовано множество улыбающихся рожиц, будто сами маршмеллоу невероятно рады тому, что сегодня им наконец найдут применение.

Стив вопросительно поднимает взгляд на Наташу, и та пожимает плечами, уже заправляя капсулу в кофемашину на подоконнике — чёрную, внушительную в размерах, выглядящую почти угрожающе.

— Тебе ведь понравился тот кофе, — это правда, когда он попробовал маршмеллоу с привкусом сладкого кофе, он был готов вернуться в «Старбакс» и доплатить пятьдесят долларов сверху. — И тебе ведь точно было мало даже напитка трента. А эта малышка готовит отличный кофе. Может быть, не точно такой, как там — разумно не выдавать свои секреты, сам понимаешь, — но тоже отличный.

— Спасибо за…

— О том, что…

Они начинают говорить одновременно, и оба замолкают. Машина тихо, уютно гудит, варя кофе. Стив внезапно чувствует запах кондиционера для белья Наташи от нежной вязи скатерти на столе; та защищёна от пятен прозрачной клеёнкой точно по форме столешницы, выглядящей — да и весящей, он попробовал — почти как стекло. Он чувствует этот мягкий запах во всём доме, и почему-то он ощущается родным. Этот дом, в котором он сегодня в третий раз, ощущается домом.

— Прости, — говорит он, и поднимает взгляд от собственных колен — так честнее. — Я должен объясниться.

Наташа достаёт из шкафчика две кружки — одну из тонкого, светящегося почти фарфора (в прошлый раз, заинтересовавшись, Стив взял её в руки и не поверил — чашка весила столько, будто была сделана из бумаги), и большую красную с смайликом на боку и надписью _«best day ever!»_, и только потом отвечает:

— Ты ничего мне не должен. Рассказывать, говорить, и тем более объясняться. Но, — она отвлекается на секунду, помещая обе их чашки под два крана кофемашины, — ты можешь мне рассказать, и я как минимум выслушаю тебя, не осуждая и гарантируя, что это не выйдет за порог моей квартиры. Никогда, пока ты не захочешь, чтобы вышло.

Внутри Стива будто что-то ломается, когда она отводит взгляд, отвлекаясь на кружки, вытаскивая сначала свою фарфоровую поменьше, когда она заполняется почти полностью, потом — его, когда она заполнена примерно на три четверти. Стив всё ещё думает, пока Наташа разрывает пакет и щедро насыпает маршмеллоу в его кружку, оставляя их покоиться на густой пене кофе. Он решается, когда она кидает в свою чашку кусочек сахара и начинает медленно, не стуча по стенкам, размешивать его.

— Я думал о моём друге. Баки Барнс? — Наташа кивает, давая понять, что знает, кто это, и осторожно отпивает из своей чашки, пододвигая Стиву его и садясь за стол напротив. Не отрывая взгляда, но не прерывая. Позволяя ему говорить, рассказывать в своём темпе и на своих условиях. — Я думал о снежных ангелах. Зимой тридцать третьего я впервые сделал одного, и он был рядом. В прямом смысле — он лежал рядом на расстоянии вытянутой руки и мы смеялись как полоумные. Раньше мне никогда не позволяли изваляться в снегу, сделать что-нибудь из того, что нравится детям этого возраста делать зимой. Тогда мне было можно, и мы играли в снежки с детьми со всего квартала почти до одиннадцати, пока нас не заставили пойти домой и греться ещё несколько часов у духовки, где под Рождество пекли пирог. Тогда миссис Барнс и вся семья Баки пришли к нам в гости, и все болтали друг с другом — моя мама с ней и мистером Барнсом, сестры Баки и я с ним — между собой, но иногда и все вместе. Потом, как только двадцать четвёртое число сменилось двадцать пятым, мы съели по небольшому кусочку пирога, оставив остальное на утро, и легли спать. А утром проснулись, и у всех в чулках, которые мы повесили просто на стену, потому что камина у нас не было, было столько сладостей, что те едва не падали с гвоздей. Я до сих пор это помню, всё это, хотя по нынешним меркам, наверное, помнить тут совсем не о чем.

Переведя дыхание, Стив цепляет пальцем одну из маршмеллоу, отправляя её в рот, пережевывая нарочито тщательно. Ждёт, сам не зная, чего.

И — дожидается. Наташа всё ещё смотрит ему в глаза, и в них не видно жалости или того специфического сочувствия, какое заметно у людей из этого, двадцать первого, века, когда он ненароком заговаривает о воспоминаниях из века своего — даже исключительно счастливых.

— Здесь есть что помнить, — говорит она наконец, постукивая ногтем по блюдцу из того же тонкого фарфора. — Ты был окружён людьми, которые любили тебя и которых любил ты. Они все пришли в ваш дом, чтобы провести этот вечер вместе. А снежные ангелы и правда очень красивы.

Но его мучает кое-что ещё, и Наташа правильно расценивает и это, оставляя свою чашку и кладя свою ладонь поверх его — всего на пару секунд, но тепло прикосновение ощущается куда дольше.

— Расскажи мне, — просит она. — О нём.

Никому из них не нужно уточнять, чтобы понять, о ком речь.

Стив рассказывает. Рассказывает всё — куда больше того, чем знают архивы. Рассказывает о мелких деталях из его — их — детства, некоторые из которых заставляют Наташу улыбаться. Рассказывает о том, о чём не упоминают в хрониках потому, что считают обыденностью, забывая, что жизни людей, в общем-то, из неё и состоят в своей массе, оставляя подвигам немного времени. Рассказывает то, в беседе о чём вежливо, но непоколебимо отказывает всем остальным, включая как Мстителей, так и прессу. Рассказывает о том, как Баки был ему лучшим другом, его братом, его второй частью. Как Стив думал, что будет с ним всю жизнь, будет шафером на его свадьбе, как будет иногда сидеть с его детьми, как Баки забудет о войне и снова станет прежним, снова будет улыбаться беззаботно и слегка самодовольно, зная, как красиво это выглядит, хоть церковь и говорит, что такое поведение — грех.

Рассказывает о том, как в конце концов понял, что Баки Барнс был ему куда больше даже всего этого.

Стив не теряет ход времени, пока говорит — он просто не может. Часы неизменно щелкают меняющимися цифрами в дальнем уголке его разума, отсчитывая секунды и минуты. Именно поэтому, когда он заканчивает, и обе их чашки пусты — Наташа почти незаметно стащила пару из его маршмеллоу, но они договорились о том, что это будет их самым главным секретом, — и он смотрит в окно, занавешенное кружевным тюлем, он удивлён.

На улице почти светло, хотя время перевалило уже за восемь. Но светло не так, как днём, понимает Стив, и не так, как бывает от гирлянд и огоньков, а…

Они вместе подходят к окну и смотрят несколько минут молча, как медленно за ним падает снег. Внизу чуть поодаль дети уже строят небольшую снежную крепость, вероломно перекидываясь снежками в спины в процессе и хохоча. Их, видимо, матери, наблюдают за ними, беседуя о чём-то своём, но радости и в улыбках на их лицах не меньше.

— Напоминает мне о России — говорит Наташа, и по её тону Стив, как ни старается, не может понять, какие именно чувства у неё это вызвает; её голос, вопреки тишине момента, не кажется громким. — У меня маленький диван в гостиной, но там тёплый пол, и у меня есть отличный матрас. Подойдёт по росту даже тебе.

Подумав на секунду, Стив отказывается, и она кивает с пониманием. Она и правда понимает, думает он, что ему хочется прогуляться. Подышать морозным воздухом. Посмотреть на Нью-Йорк в снегу снова спустя столько лет.

Наташа обнимает его на прощание и вручает подарок — большой маффин с шоколадом. На завтрак, говорит она, и улыбается ему. Стив прячет его в куртку, ощущая под ней тепло там, где он касается тела, хотя маффин явно был испечён раньше, он уже давно не горячий, каким бывает только что вытащенная из духовки сдоба, и завтра его нужно будет разогреть, чтобы он был вкуснее.

— Напиши мне, когда приедешь домой, — говорит Наташа, перед тем, как закрыть дверь, но не до того, как Стив, улыбнувшись тому, что они оба знают, что даже без щита ему абсолютно ничего не грозит (он, в конце концов, чёртов Капитан Америка), обещает ей.

***

К тому моменту, как он доезжает до дома и ставит мотоцикл на подножку, снег заканчивается. Всё вокруг такое белое, что режет глаза, огни гирлянд отражаются везде в глади снега, почти ещё не вытоптанной людьми.

Вытащив телефон из кармана, Стив обнаруживает там два сообщения от Наташи. Над первым (_Я непременно подарю тебе самый уродливый свитер на Рождество — мы ведь друзья. Но я тебе ничего не говорила. Это сюрприз._) он смеётся вслух, второму улыбается почти незаметно — так, будто не хочет, чтобы эту улыбку видел кто угодно ещё в мире.

_Я бы хотела узнать его не только из твоих рассказов, но и от него самого. Мне жаль. И я завидую тебе и ему потому, что вы друг у друга были. Есть до сих пор. Ты помнишь о нём. Помнишь его._

Наташа просила его написать не потому, что боялась за него в самом узком понимании слова — как боялся когда-то Баки, разыскивая его по всем подворотням Бруклина, запоздало понимает Стив. Это был жест дружбы. Поддержки. Подтверждение того, что она будет рядом, когда будет нужна.

Впервые после пробуждения в двадцать первом веке он дышит легко.


End file.
